1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shock endurable alarm lamp which is mainly installed on a finishing machine for alerting the operator, the shock endurable alarm lamp is comprised of a light emitted structure and a shock proof structure, said light emitted structure may be formed from a generally used lamp or a light emitted diode (LED), and the bottom of this light emitted structure is installed with a shock proof structure having a well effect of shock proof In this structure, a plurality of springs are separately installed on the upper and lower parts of the fixing base, and every two springs are aligned to each other. A bolt is penetrated through a pair of aligned two springs and then they are fixed to upper and lower fixing disks so to form two layer of good elastic shock proof structure, and then the assembled spring structure are engaged into a bush and is fixed on the nose portion of the bush, and then they are installed to a finishing machine through a pillar, By using the springs to absorb the vibration so to generate a buffer effect, thus the alarm lamp may be prevented to be destroyed by the resonance from the oscillation of finishing machine, and therefore, the lifetime of alarm lamp are prolonged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of automatic control, owing to the progress of new technology and industrialization, other then the performance of a product, the shape of the product is also a main concern for the user, now in different kinds of finishing machine, the alarm lamp is generally used, it may be used to alert the operator to pay attention to the danger in working.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, in the current alarm lamp, a plurality of lamps are installed within a lamp device, after assembling, the structure are integrally installed on a finishing machine. The drawback of this design is that since the finishing machine is driven by a motor, the structure itself is assembled by different mechanic elements, thus it has no the buffer effect, naturally, a big vibration will occur, accordingly, the alarm lamp installed on said finishing machine will resonate so that the lamp device will be destroyed, therefore, the lifetime of the alarm lamp will reduce and the cost will increase.